The Dragon and and his Guardian Knight
by Kuze Scarlet Fernandes
Summary: gak pandai untuk membuat summary #payah! maklum lah, saya kan author baru di sini. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! please RnR ya! :)


The Dragon and His Guardian Knight

Chapter 1:

Pagi yang indah di Magnolia tapi sayang, pagi yang indah ini harus dimulai dengan pertengkaran kedua salamander Fairy Tail ini. Ya, Natsu Dragneel dan Gajeel Redfox. Hanya dengan pertengkaran kecil dalam waktu lima detik akan menjadi pertengkaran yang hebat.

"berisik sekali!"keluh seorang celestial mage di bar

"iya, tapi entah jika Natsu dan Gray atau Natsu dan Gajeel tak membuat keributan guild ini terasa sepi."ujar gadis berambut spiky di belakang meja bar

"tetap saja, ini sangat berisik. Kelewatan berisik, Mira."tambah gadis kutu buku

"tentu saja berisik, sang Titania masih belum datang toh."ujar Mira

"benar juga, Lu-chan dimana Erza?"tanya Levy, Lucy hanya menggeleng

"Lucy, ini kubuatkan vanilla latte khusus untukmu."ujar Mira memberikan segelas penuh vanilla latte

"arrigatou ne, Mira. Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa mendinginkan kepalaku sejenak."ujar Lucy. Baru saja Lucy mau meminum minumannya seseorang datang dengan cara membanting pintu guild. Deathglarenya mampu membuat siapa saja melakukan perintahnya

"ohayou Erza!"sapa Mira. Gadis yang bernama Erza itu masuk dan berjalan menuju meja bar

"ohayou mo Mira."balas Erza

"tumben kau datang terlambat, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"selidik Mira

"tidak, hanya saja..."ucapan Erza terpotong karena Natsu sudah memeluk Erza dari belakang

"hanya saja, aku baru saja melamarnya kemarin malam. Dan mungkin Erza terlambat bangun karena kemarin susah tidur."potong Natsu, serentak wajah Erza langsung berubah seperti kepiting rebus

"NANI?! Apa itu benar? Salamander melamar Titania?"ujar Gajeel tak percaya

"ceritakan! Ceritakan!"ujar Lissana dan Lucy

"a-ano..."

"biar aku yang cerita,"ujar Natsu

# Flashback #

Natsu POV

Kemarin Gray datang kerumahku untuk membantuku mengatasi masalah grogiku karena ingin melamar Erza.

"gimana nih? Ice Brain, bantu aku cari solusi dong."pintaku

"kau susah banget sih Flame Head? Tinggal bilang 'kau mau jadi pengantinku?' gitu aja susah."ujar Gray

"tapi ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Bicara lebih mudah daripada melakukannya!"bentakku

"ok ok, aku akan kasih tips supaya lo gak grogi."ujar Gray

"pertama jangan langsung tunjukkan kalau kau itu mau melamarnya, ajak dia bicara supaya mengurangi rasa tengang. Kedua beranikan dirimu untuk mengutarakan tujuanmu kesana. Ketiga tunjukkan cincin ini dan katakan 'apakah kau mau jadi pasangan hidupku?'. Selesai!"jelas Gray

"kayaknya tipsmu gak begitu bagus deh, Ice Brain."ujarku

"aduh! Udah dikasih tips tapi malah ngeledek, buruan daripada si Erza kurebut."ujar Gray sambil mendorongku keluar rumah

"eeh? Awas kalau kau berani merebutnya, akan kuhajar kau!"ancamku sambil berlari ke arah rumah Erza.

Saat sampai di depan rumah Erza, aku membuka pintunya. Dan kulakukan tips dari Gray dan itu berhasil!

# end Flashback #

"lha Gray, kenapa bilang kayak gitu? Memangnya Gray suka pada Erza?"tanya Lisana

"aku bilang kayak gitu supaya si Flame Head lebih PD aja, kok."jawab Gray santai

"lalu, kapan kau menikah dengan Erza, Natsu?"tanya Lucy

"mungkin minggu depan atau lima hari lagi."jawab Natsu disertai grinsnya

"a-apa?!"ujar seluruh guild termasuk Erza

"kau belum membicarakannya denganku Natsu."ujar Erza

"tapi, aku ingin kau jadi milikku selamanya _dengan cepat_. Aku tak mau kau direbut oleh siapapun."ujar Natsu

"tetap saja, itu terlalu cepat. Kau kan baru saja melamarku, setidaknya tunggu hingga satu bulan."tolak Erza, Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan besok lusa?"usul Natsu, Erza langsung memukul kepala Natsu hingga membenjol

"sudah kubilang, tunggu satu bulan!"ujar Erza, Mira memegang pundak Erza dan membisikkan sesuatu

"ada satu pepatah yang berbunyi begini, 'lebih cepat lebih baik.'. mungkin kalau kau menikah dengan Natsu dengan cepat itu akan lebih baik."bisik Mira

"ta-tapi..."

"pilih saja minggu depan atau lima hari lagi atau besok lusa."tambah Mira, Erza menghela nafas berat

"baiklah, terserah kaulah Natsu."ujar Erza dengan berat hati

"yuhu! Kita adakan pesta pernikahannya minggu depan!"ujar Natsu senang

"ayo, kita fitting baju pengantinnya!"ajak Natsu menarik tangan Erza untuk keluar dari guild

"astaga, mereka itu pasangan yang unik."ujar Mira geleng-geleng kepala, setelah itu keadaan guild kembali normal.

"Natsu, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"tanya Erza, tiba-tiba Natsu menghentikan larinya dan menoleh ke arah Erza

"um, tidak juga. Kan aku sudah bilang, aku ingin kau jadi milikku dengan cepat. Jadi, menurutku itu tidak terlalu cepat."jawab Natsu

"ta-tapi, kau menghalangiku untuk mengambil misi Natsu. Padahal kukira dengan datang terlambat, aku bisa mengambil misi tanpa sepengrtahuanmu."ujar Erza kesal

"kalau begitu, besok kita ambil misi bersama. Tapi sekarang kita fitting baju pernikahan dulu."ujar Natsu

"baik, tapi aku yang menentukan misinya."ujar Erza, Natsu hanya tersenyum. Merekapun melakukan fitting pakaian pengantin, hingga jam lima sore. Bayangkan mereka melakukan fitting dari jam 10 siang hingga jam 5 sore.

"aku capek! Tak kusangka fitting baju itu memerlukan waktu yang lama."keluh Natsu

"setidaknya, kita sudah mendapatkan pakaiannya bukan? Jadi, syukuri saja."hibur Erza sambil tersenyum lembut ke Natsu

"kalau begitu, masakkan aku makanan untuk makan malam ya."pinta Natsu

"tentu saja."ujar Erza

# Keesokan Harinya #

"huh, jam berapa ya?"tanya Natsu pada dirinya sendiri, ia melihat jam dinding ruangan ini masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Pandangannya dialihkan kepada gadis yang tengah tidur di sampingnya! Pada mulanya, Natsu memang merasa takut tapi kenapa takut? Bukankah dia sekarang sudah menjadi calon pasangan gadis yang ada di sampingnya ini

"kau masih tetap cantik meskipun sedang tertidur."ujar Natsu. Perlahan jemari Natsu memegang wajah cantik Erza, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibir mereka saling bertemu, hingga suara burung pagi mengisyaratkan bahwa ia harus menyudahi aksinya. Setelah itu, Erza terbangun ia melihat Natsu sudah beranjak dari tempat tidur

"kau sudah bangun? Cepat banget,"tanya Erza

"tentu saja, kau lama bangunnya."jawab Natsu

"jahat!"ujar Erza, Natsu langsung menarik tangan Erza

"cepat bangun, kita harus berangkat ke guild."ujar Natsu

"iya aku bangun, tapi kau mandi dulu. Kita akan berangkat jam 7."jelas Erza

"selama aku mandi kau ngapain?"tanya Natsu

"tidak ngapain-ngapain, mungkin hanya menunggu saja."jawab Erza

"jangan buang-buang waktu, mending mandi."ujar Natsu, Erza mendelik wajahnya juga sudah terlihat memerah

" jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh! Cepat mandi!"ujar Erza mendorong Natsu ke kamar mandi

"kalau begitu, aku tak mau mandi."ujar Natsu dengan senyum jahilnya. "DASAR MESUM!"

Di Guild...

"ohayou Erza."sapa Mira

"ohayou mo, Mira."balas Erza, Mira yang melihat perubahan pada Erza segera menanyakannya

"ada apa dengamu Erza? Kau terlihat kikuk pagi ini."tanya Mira

"i-itu..."ujar Erza, sebelum melengkapi kata-katanya Mira sepertinya sudah mengerti

"apa yang dilakukan Natsu padamu pagi ini? ceritakan, mumpung belum ada Lucy dan yang lainnya."tanya Mira dengan nada yang kecil

"ano...Na-Natsu...Natsu me-mengajakku...ma-mandi bersama."jawab Erza, Mira langsung menaruh gelasnya dan menghentikan pekerjaannya. Sorot matanya menandakan bahwa ia sangat terkejut

"la-lalu, apa kau melakukannya?"tanya Mira

"i-iya, mau gimana lagi? saat aku mendorongnya ke kamar mandi dia menarikku masuk dan mengunci pintunya."jawab Erza yang wajahnya kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus

"kenapa kau tak membuka pintunya?"tanya Mira

"kuncinya, Natsu menyembunyikan kuncinya di suatu tempat. Dan aku tak tau dimana."jawab Erza

"be-berarti...Natsu sudah...me-"ucapan Mira terpotong oleh ucapan Erza

"tidak, saat mandi aku tak membuka bajuku atau armorku aku menggunakan b*****. Jadi, dia tak sepenuhnya melihatku."potong Erza

"huft, syukurlah."ujar Mira

"Erza! Apa kau sudah mengambil misinya?"tanya Natsu

"belum, kau saja yang ambil."jawab Erza

"oh, baiklah."ujar Natsu

A few minutes later...

"bagaimana dengan yang ini?"tanya Natsu menyodorkan kertas misinya

"ini misi untuk membantai seluruh bandit yang ada di bagian Utara kota Crocus. Ini misi kelas S, karena disini seluruh bandit itu memiliki kekuatan sihir. Imbalannya sekitar 100.000 jewels."jelas Mira

"ya sudah, kita ambil saja misi ini."ujar Erza, Natsu mengangguk

Akhirnya pasangan ini pergi ke kota Crocus dan berjalan sebentar ke arah Utara, sebelum itu mereka juga check-in di sebuah hotel

"nah, sudah sampai. Di sini kita akan membantai seluruh bandit itu."ujar Erza

"yosh! I'm fired up!"ujar Natsu semangat

Setelah berjalan sepuluh menit, para bandit itupun menyerang. Dan dengan sigap pula Natsu dan Erza melawannya. Erza langsung me Re-quip armornya menjadi Heaven Wheel Armor

"blumentblatt!"

"Karyuu no Yokugeki!"

Serangan demi serangan diluncurkan oleh Erza dan Natsu,mereka juga sudah membantai seluruh bandit hanya saja tinggal satu. Ya, mereka masih harus melawan ketua bandit ini.

"oh, jadi ini yang mengambil misi ini dari Fairy Tail toh. Ku kira dari Sabertooth."ujarnya

"memangnya kenapa? Bukankah sama saja siapa yang mengambil misinya?"tanya Natsu

"ya berbeda, dong."jawabnya

"Karyuu no Hokoi!"

Orang itu hanya mendecih, DUAR! Serangan Natsu tepat mengenai sasaran, tapi betapa terkejutnya ia melihat siapa yang diserangnya

"Erza!"

'sihirnya sama seperti Minerva.'batin Erza

'kenapa Erza bisa ada di depan orang itu?'tanya Natsu

"karena sihirku ini bisa memindahkan seseorang ataupun benda sesuka hatiku. Sama seperti Minerva Sabertooth."jawabnya seakan-akan tau apa yang dipikirkan Natsu

"kalau begitu, aku harus menyerangnya dengan jarak dekat."pikir Natsu, Natsupun berlari mendekat pada orang itu dan..

"Karyuu no Yokugeki!"

"percuma saja kau menyerangku dengan jarak dekat, tak ada gunannya."ujarnya

"kalau begitu sekarang giliranku,"lanjutnya, tiba-tiba saja Natsu terpelanting ke belakang dan menabrak pohon besar di belakangnya

"Natsu!"teriak Erza

"si-sial!"ujar Natsu yang berusaha bangkit

"Karyuu no Hokoi!"

DGAR! Serangan Natsu mengenai Erza lagi, "apa kau tak mengerti juga? Seranganmu itu tak ada gunanya. Jarak dekat maupun jarak jauh, semuanya sama saja."ujar bandit

Natsu tak mempedulikan ucapan orang itu, dalam otaknya sekarang hanya terpikirkan bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Erza dari orang itu? Saat melihat Erza, ia terbelalak luka Erza terlihat sangat parah. Darah mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Perlahan siklus angin mulai berubah yang semula tenang menjadi sangat kencang. Natsu dapat melihat ada angin yang mendekati tubuh erza dan...jras! Angin itu membuat luka Erza semakin parah, darah mulai berlomba untuk keluar

"hey, lepaskan Erza!"ujar Natsu marah, bandit itu menghela nafas lalu melempar tubuh Erza ke arah Natsu

"dia sudah mati, tak menarik. Ternyata Titania itu tak sekuat yang dibicarakan."ujar bandit itu lalu pergi

Yang benar saja, tubuh Erza kini sudah menjadi sedingin es. Tubuhnya terbujur kaku di gendongan Natsu, matanya tak terbuka sedikitpun. Denyut nadi dan detak jantungnyapun mulai melemah dan...berhenti.

"Erza..."lirih Natsu menatap Erza

"bangun! Ayolah, jangan bercanda! Kau taukan ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda?!"ujar Natsu, tak ada jawaban

"Erza, kau tidak boleh pergi! Tidak boleh!"

"kau sudah berjanji untuk terus bersamaku kan? Kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku, dan akan menjadi...guardians...ku..!"ujar Natsu memeluk tubuh Erza yang dingin itu

"Natsu-san!"

"Natsu!"

Natsu menoleh ke sumber suara, terlihat Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lucy dan Gray berlari ke arahnya

"kalian...kenapa kalian kemari?"tanya Natsu

"karena kau dan Erza, saat di guild Carla mendapat penglihatan bahwa akan ada yang terjadi saat kalian menjalankan misi. Dan karena khawatir, Mira menyuruh kami untuk menyusulmu."jawab Gray

"Natsu-san, apa boleh aku melihat Erza-san?"tanya Wendy ragu-ragu, wajah Natsu kini berubah menjadi lebih sedih. "bi-biarkan Wendy mengobatinya, mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu."ujar Carla. Wendy segera mengeceknya

"ma-masih hidup! Erza-san masih hidup!"ujar Wendy, Natsu yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut. Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya

"ta-tapi, kenapa tubuh Erza mendingin? Dan juga, denyut nadinya dan detak jantungnya sempat berhenti."tanya Natsu

"tidak tahu, tapi yang terpenting Erza-san masih hidup."jawab Wendy, tak mau buang waktu lagi Wendy segera menyembuhkan luka-luka Erza

"Natsu-san, bisa tolong hangatkan tubuh Erza-san?"tanya Wendy

"caranya?"tanya Lucy

"memeluknya, bukankah disini yang memiliki sihir yang bisa menghangatkan hanyalah Natsu-san."jawab Wendy

"tapi, kalian sepertinya terlambat. Natsu sudah berlari mengejar orang yang membuat Erza seperti ini."ujar Gray

"kenapa tak kau hentikan Gray?"tanya Happy

"gawat, kalau begini nyawa Erza-san akan dalam bahaya."ujar Wendy ketakutan

"gawat, kalau begitu. Ayo, kejar Natsu!"ujar Lucy

"ta-tapi, Erza-san..."ujar Wendy

"sudah ayo kejar Natsu!"ujar Gray yang sudah menggendong Erza ala 'bride style' dan mampu membuat Wendy blushing

"hey, dimana kau!"teriak Natsu

"mencariku?"tanya bandit dari atas pohon

"Ya! Aku mau menantangmu, siapa yang kalah akan memenuhi permintaan sang pemenang. Kau mau?"tanya Natsu

"um...baiklah,"jawab bandit itu

"Karyuu no Hokoi!"

Gluduk! Suara petir menggema, hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. sedangkan Lucy dkk, masih belum menemukan Natsu

"bagaimana?"tanya Lucy, Wendy dan Gray menggeleng

"u-udaranya semakin dingin...kalau tidak cepat dihangatkan maka...nyawa Erza-san...tak bisa terselamatkan."ujar Wendy ketakutan

"Gray, kaukan menggunakan jas. Kenapa kau tak mencoba menghangatkan Erza dengan jasmu?"tanya Carla

"inginnya begitu, tapi...jasku menghilang begitu saja."jawab Gray, semua hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Gray

"Gray! Lihat bajumu, semuanya menimpaku!"keluh Happy membawa semua pakaian yang di kenakan Gray

"Go-gomen, Happy!"ujar Gray mengambil pakaiannya dan menggunakannya, tak lupa juga ia memakaikan jasnya ke Erza

"semoga dengan ini kita bisa mengulur waktu."harap Lucy dan kemudian berlari kembali untuk mencari Natsu

Kini, keadaan sudah tak seimbang kembali. Jika kalian membayangkannya, Natsu mungkin akan kalah. Tak mungkin untuk menang, kemungkinannya hanya 1 dari 100.

"kenapa Salamander? Capek?"tanya bandit

"Karyuu no Yokugeki!"ujar Natsu

Wendy tiba-tiba mencium bau Natsu dari arah timur

"semuanya, aku dapat mencium bau Natsu-san! Dia ada di arah timur!"ujar Wendy

"ya!"

"Happy, setidaknya kau bisa mengangkatku kan? Aku capek berlari dengan menggendong seseorang."ujar Gray

"baiklah, ayo."ujar Happy mengeluarkan sihir Aeranya

"ta-tak mungkin menang, di-dia terlalu kuat."batin Natsu

"menyerah?"tanya bandit

"tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus hidupku, ayo mulai lagi!"jawab Natsu

'ternyata benar, ini memang Salamander. Seperti kata orang-orang, dia sangat kuat.'batin bandit

Natsu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Karyuu...no...Hokoi!" dan menghembuskannya

Dan wush! Api mulai menyerang bandit itu, dan saat ingin menangkisnya...

"Natsu!"panggil Lucy

"Luce! Wendy, Carla, Happy, Gray!"ujar Natsu

Duar! Serangan Natsu mampu mengenai bandit itu, tapi tak semudah itu dia kalah tentunya. Natsu menoleh

"Yeah! Aku berhasil mengenaimu!"ujar Natsu

"grr!" bandit itu mulai menyerang, namun serangannya digagalkan oleh perisai es yang dibuat oleh Gray

"Natsu, cepat hangatkan Erza! Di cuaca seperti ini jika tidak dihangatkan maka dia akan tak selamat!"ujar Gray

"lalu, bagaimana dengannya?"tanya Natsu

"kalau dia serahkan pada kami."jawab Lucy yang sudah memegang beberapa kunci emasnya

"tenang saja, kami akan melindungi Natsu-san dan Erza-san."ujar Wendy

Tes! Tes! Hujan turun! Ini adalah luang yang besar bagi Lucy, Gray dan Wendy. Dewi Fortuna memihak pada Fairy Tail kembali,

"gawat, kenapa hujan turun disaat seperti ini?"keluh bandit dalam hati

"I open the gate of Water Barrier, Aquarius!"ujar Lucy, muncullah manusia setengah ikan

"Aquarius, serang dia!"ujar Lucy

"Ice Make Lance: Ultimate!"ujar Gray

"Roar of Sky Dragon Slayer!"ujar Wendy

DGAR! Serangan gabungan Aquarius, Gray dan Wendy mampu membuat si bandit itu pingsan. Sedangkan Natsu? Dia sedang berusaha menghangatkan Erza

"kumohon...hiduplah..."batin Natsu

Sebuah keajaiban terjadi, tubuh Erza kembali menghangat. Detak jantung dan denyut nadinya kembali normal, wajahnya yang tadinya pucat kembali seperti semula. Dan perlahan namun pasti...Erza membuka kedua matanya

"Erza...Erza...apa kau bisa melihatku?"tanya Natsu, Erza mengangguk lemah

"hontou ni yokatta!"ujar Natsu memeluk Erza dengan erat

"maaf...membuatmu khawatir..."ujar Erza menyesal

"a-apa maksudmu? Wakaranai."tanya Natsu melepas pelukannya

"aku berpura-pura lengah saat itu...saat kita bertemu dengan bandit yang terakhir."jawab Erza

"aku tahu...semua musuh akan menyerang lawannya yang sedang lengah...karena itu...aku berpura-pura lengah saat kau akan menyerang..."

"aku takut...kau terluka...aku sangat takut...dan juga...karena aku pernah berjanji...untuk menjadi...penjagamu..."

"tak masalah apakah aku mati atau tidak...yang penting...aku harus melindungimu..."

Semua begitu tertegun mendengar jawaban Erza dan Natsu. Dia hanya bisa diam...diam 1.000 bahasa.

"um, aku sangat benci menggangu peristiwa ini tapi...Salamander apa yang kau minta dariku?"tanya bandit

"eh? Oh iya, aku mau kau menyerahkan dirimu kepada Magic Council."jawab Natsu

"jadi kau...tak akan membunuhku...?"tanya bandit itu

"iya, aku tak mau jadi batosai. Itu mengerikan."jawab Natsu

"arrigatou!"ujar bandit itu lalu menghilang

"lalu, kita ngapain disini?"tanya Lucy yang sudah mulai bosan

"kembali ke Magnolia. Tapi...ada yang ingin kuberikan pada Erza..."jawab Natsu dengan senyum jahilnya

At Guild Fairy Tail...

"Okaeri Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy!"sapa Mira

"bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi disana?"tanya Mira

"tak ada yang menarik menurut kami, tapi...mungkin bagi dua pasangan di sebelahku ini ada yang menarik bahkan kelewatan menarik."jawab Gray

"apa itu Erza, Natsu?"tanya Mira

"rahasia! Kalau itu hanya aku dan Erza yang boleh tau."jawab Natsu

Seminggu kemudian Erza dan Natsu menikah. Natsu terlihat tampan dengan pasangan tuxedo bewarna putih, sedangkan Erza juga terlihat cantik dan manis kelewatan malah. Setelah mengucap janji suci, Natsu mencium kening Erza. Dan acara paling menarik...melempar bunga.

"1...2...3...!" Natsu dan Erza melempar bunga itu dan Wendy yang tak sengaja masuk ke ruangan itu terjatuh dengan tak elitnya mendapat bunga itu

"wah, Wendy yang mendapatkannya. Siapa kira-kira yang menjadi pasangannya?"tanya Cana

"pasti anaknya Macao, Romeo Conbolt kan Wendy?"tebak Kinana, wajah Wendy kini sudah semerah tomat!

'kenapa tadi aku masuk?'rutuk Wendy

Dan sekarang adalah saat malam pertama Natsu dan Erza, ini di kamar Natsu. Bukan di kamar Erza lagi, dan Happy tidur bersama Wendy dan Carla. Hahaha! Malam pertama bagi Erza dan Natsu sangatlah indah ( menurut Natsu dan Erza ).

Satu bulan kemudian, Erza hamil! Sekarang, Erza akan menjadi seorang ibu dan Natsu akan menjadi seorang ayah. Tapi, karena ingin anaknya lahir dengan sehat Natsu melarang Erza untuk mengambil misi apapun.

Sembilan bulan kemudian, Erza melahirkan anak kembar. Satu berambut merah muda seperti Meredy dan satunya lagi berambut seperti Natsu. Yang berambut pink bernama Sakura, dan yang seperti Natsu bernama Renesmee


End file.
